


恋爱魔法使

by silky_shiraki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silky_shiraki/pseuds/silky_shiraki
Summary: 爱情是施加一次就永久生效的魔法。
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 4





	恋爱魔法使

#爱情是施加一次就永久生效的魔法

01.  
“纺，我喜欢你。”  
纺愣了愣，不可置信地转过身来。  
“……啊？”  
这句喜欢说出口，英智直接大脑当机。  
场面一度十分尴尬。  
“呃，曾经爱过的那种？”纺狐疑地在英智的语尾补上一个过去式。  
“不是、纺，你听我解释，”英智下意识地辩解道，“我……生病了。”  
纺：……  
纺：相思病吗？

02.  
英智：你这个样子，我们很难交流。  
纺：到底是谁比较难交流啊，英智君。

03.  
事情要从一个星期前说起。  
纺合上夏目的魔法书，若有所思地说了一句，“我明白了。”  
宙从游戏里抬头，好奇地看了看纺，不知道他的前辈明白了什么。  
纺笑吟吟地向宙做了个噤声的动作，“现在告诉宙君这些还太早了哦。”  
“欸！”宙眨眨眼睛，扑上去从后面搂住纺的脖子。  
“前辈告诉宙嘛，前辈现在的「颜色」好好看，宙也想知道是什么？”  
纺被宙的动作前前后后地晃得头晕，连忙举手投降，“保密，暂时保密，等我做出来一定会拿给宙君看的，好不好？”  
宙被暂时地安抚下来，“嗯嗯”地笑着答应。  
纺回到家钻进厨房，对着自己的笔记确认配料，心情很好地忙来忙去。  
会让人产生恋爱感觉的魔法药。闻起来甜甜的，看起来亮晶晶的。  
把这样的魔法药研成粉末、作为「Switch」演出时候的闪粉用，一定是一种可以让人感觉到幸福的魔法。这样的话，就算是夏目君，说不定也会露出很意外的表情夸奖自己。  
纺期待地看着蜜色的糖汁在爱心形状的模具里逐渐冷却下来，凝结成闪着光芒的好看糖果。  
接下来只需要再把这样的糖果磨成粉，就可以装到试剂瓶里留待使用了。  
不过虽然说是魔法药，好歹也是糖果，就算当普通的糖来吃也没有关系的吧。  
纺这样想着，伸手拿了一颗放到嘴里，不由得皱了皱眉毛。  
呃，好像，太甜了点……  
他把糖块含在嘴里，开始把凝固的糖果一块块地往出拾，绝大部分糖果都被他放进同一个塑封袋。留了几颗散装的，让他包进事先准备好的糖纸里。  
虽然说是魔法，听上去神乎其神的，不过说不定只是因为这个配方的糖果会格外地甜、会让人产生一些愉快高兴的情绪吧？  
纺一边拾一边想，毕竟他吃了也只是觉得这糖有点过分地甜而已，没什么恋爱的感觉……说起来，恋爱的感觉是什么样的。  
他还没有谈过恋爱，不知道什么才是恋爱的感觉。  
不过跟他关系不错的几个后辈——像是凛月君，好像是挺喜欢这样有点古怪又新奇的小甜品来着的。  
凛月君是应该多吃点甜品……毕竟他看起来是会常常低血糖的孩子啊。

04.  
英智轻轻皱起眉头，把茶杯放下。他转过头来问凛月，凛月君往茶壶里放了几片方糖。  
凛月窝在背阴的影子里睡觉，听到英智喊他就揉了揉眼睛，懒洋洋地从躺椅上坐起来。他睡眼惺忪地盯着英智看了一会儿，然后朝着英智比了比自己大拇指的指甲甲面，“这么大小的一颗。”  
英智若有所思地点点头。  
没道理啊，这么小的一颗糖，又化在一整壶茶水里，怎么会这么甜……实在是甜得烧心，甜得他都有点心悸。  
凛月抬起双手举到胸前，比出一个爱心的动作，“爱心形状。”  
英智接着点头，端起茶杯来，又喝了一口。  
“青叶哥哥给我的。”凛月又说。  
“噗、咳咳……咳……”  
英智呛了一下，然后开始不断地咳嗽。  
“听到青叶哥哥的名字，小~英很激动呢？”凛月露出一个促狭的笑容来。  
因为经常和英智在一块儿喝茶聊天的缘故，凛月对以前「Fine」的事有些了解，也拿这事情开过几次英智的玩笑，英智的反应却都很无聊，好像是铁了心地要同自己的前队友划清界线一样。  
不过小~英刚刚的反应还是很有趣，这不由得让他又忍不住逗弄两下英智。  
“是啊。”英智刚顺下气来，听到凛月挤兑他，忽然就没头没脑地应下了凛月的话。  
……欸？  
凛月有点意外地看着英智。  
这句话还真不像是小~英会说的。  
反应过来自己刚刚说了什么，英智对于这句回答的意外程度甚至不下于凛月。  
他对着凛月君在说些什么？？  
凛月的脑海里忽然飞过青叶哥哥把糖果送给自己的时候说过的话。  
「照着夏目君的魔法书做了一些糖果，我想凛月君应该会很喜欢吧？」  
「听起来还挺玄的呢，能够让人产生恋爱感觉的糖果……？虽然有些意味不明。」  
凛月眯了眯眼，好像想通了什么事情。这种歪打正着地耍了一出精彩的恶作剧的感觉，让他莫名地心情很好。  
接下来有好戏看了呢。他乐呵呵地想。  
“我还有一颗哦，”凛月从口袋里摸索摸索，又掏出一颗糖来，他把糖果递到英智面前，“小~英要尝一尝吗？”  
“不、不用了……”英智摇了摇头，表情有点郁闷。  
那到底是什么奇怪的糖啊，怎么觉得……自己整个人都有点怪怪的……

05.  
他还不至于因为这种事就去找纺。英智想。  
开玩笑呢这不，他要是因为这种莫名其妙的事就去找纺，纺就说不定会以为自己只是想找个借口跟他说话。说什么话，他们的关系走到今天这个地步，他也并不是很想和纺说话。  
反正他的生活也没有受什么影响。  
除了有的时候会莫名地心悸。  
看到学院里出双入对的小情侣的时候会有点闹心……等等，为什么他要闹心，他又没有喜欢却追不到手的人。  
一开始他以为这样的状态持续几天就会结束，毕竟就算那颗糖真的不对劲，比如变质或者发霉了之类，那吃下去也不过就是胃会难受几天。可这几天他的状态不止没有好转，怎么还有越发展越奇怪的趋势。  
倒不是生病。  
穿上「Fine」的队服、手无意识地抚弄过领结的时候，会对着领结上那枚小小的羽毛别针发呆。  
张开手心的时候，会摩挲着自己的掌纹，默念着一些他听到过很耳熟的有关手相的词语。  
后来他干脆坐到敬人那张学生会副会长的办公桌前，拉开抽屉，看着那一抽屉整整齐齐千篇一律的眼镜。  
英智盯着那些眼镜看了一会儿，然后说，“都不好看，全都应该扔了。”  
敬人：英智，请你尊重我的眼镜。  
英智有些失意，他对敬人说，“敬人，我觉得最近有些不舒服。”  
敬人探探英智的体温，又听听他的脉搏，没看出来有什么。  
“那就回去住院。”敬人建议道，“我帮你挂号。”  
“不用，”英智摇摇头，“不是身体上的不舒服。”  
敬人顿了顿，说，“那帮你挂精神科？”  
英智：……

06.  
这样的状态持续下去是不行的。  
是不是得去找纺问个清楚。  
英智开始数壶底泡开的茶叶梗。  
一片。去找纺。两片。不去找纺。三片。去找纺。四片。……  
壶底一共九片茶叶梗。  
去找纺。  
英智眼角抽动了一下，自然地伸手，拿起一旁的茶叶包，又投进去一片茶叶梗。  
第十片茶叶梗在水里缓缓舒展开。  
不去找纺。  
嗯，这正是他想要的答案。  
在一边的日日树涉虽然围观了全程，但他依然看不懂英智在干什么。  
英智心安理得地把茶壶盖子一合，合上的瞬间，由远及近的声音从学生会室的门外传来。  
他眯着眼睛听了听，哦，没事，都是熟人，不过就是敬人和纺……等等，敬人和、纺？  
心脏忽然不受控制地狂跳起来。  
“那麻烦……青叶，今天、午……我……”  
敬人在说什么。  
“嗯……好，敬人君、……”  
纺又在说什么。  
他心跳得太快了，听不清楚。  
等一下。他迅速地把现在的形势在心里想了个明白。  
理智上来说，现在不适合见纺，他还没想好和纺说什么，也不知道该怎么对纺解释自己现在古怪的状态。  
感情上来说，没有什么好说的，直觉见到了就会发生什么不受他控制的事情，所以本能地想逃。  
英智转身问旁边的涉，“涉，有没有什么让我立刻消失的方法？”  
虽然他觉得以涉的性格，多半会提出一些骇人听闻的方法。  
比如把他钉在天花板上，或者推开窗户、把他往待机已久的热气球上一推。  
涉认真地跟着英智的回路思考起来，“现在的事态吗？只有瞬移比较可行呢？”  
他笑眯眯地转到英智身旁，拿起茶壶来，要给英智倒杯茶，让英智冷静一下。  
“呵呵呵，惊慌失措可不像是英智的作风……你在忧心什么？”  
……来不及了。  
敬人推开学生会室的门进来，纺跟在敬人身后，稍稍站在踏进房间两三步的距离。纺笑着和敬人说话，他没往学生会室里看，自然也没有看到房间里的英智君。  
站着的这个距离离英智其实也不是很近。  
英智一抬头，却正好一眼捕捉到纺的身影。  
他忽然觉得喉咙紧得发疼。  
那么他看见纺的第一眼，事态就朝着不受自己控制的方向脱缰而去。  
“敬人君放心，下午的工作交给我就好。”纺笑道，转过身，准备离开学生会室。  
“青叶纺。”  
空气一时静下来。敬人和涉都一下把目光集中在他身上，纺要离开的脚步也一下子顿住。  
不、等一下，他在干什么。  
“纺。”  
不是，快住口。  
“我喜欢你。”  
纺愣住，不可思议地转过身。  
天祥院英智放弃了思考。  
敬人的眼镜发出咔嚓碎裂的声音。  
涉把红茶倒到了托盘上。  
……哦豁。

07.  
这个故事开篇的一幕就是这样发生的。

08.  
纺朝后退了几步。  
英智皱着眉，想说你那么怕我干什么，又想了想，如果自己猝不及防地被纺告白，那可能反应也好不到哪里去。  
“哈哈哈，英智君真会开玩笑。”纺僵硬地应付了一句，很及时地把敬人拉过来当挡箭牌，“我还要去忙敬人君交托给我的事，下次再聊哦？”  
跑了。  
英智默默扶额。  
纺看起来不是很相信的样子，得找个机会跟他把话说清楚。  
但是当务之急是怎么向涉和敬人解释，还是实话实说吧。  
哎，我真的是生病了，吃了纺给的糖以后，就一直状态不太对……  
“涉，敬人，其实我……”  
“终于说出口了啊，英智。”敬人走回自己的桌子旁，拉开抽屉，从抽屉里若无其事地拿出了一副新眼镜。  
“真是相当大的进步！”涉回过神来，赞叹了一句，“英智是想给前代先生一个Amazing吗？”  
英智：？  
“没事，我和右手君一直都知道哦！”涉冲着英智眨了眨左眼，说出了一句安慰的话语来。  
英智：？  
英智一脸茫然。  
为什么你们会知道，为什么我不知道。  
“但是告白时机选得不对，反而把前代先生吓跑了呢。”涉把右手虚虚地握成拳，抵在下颌上，露出一个苦恼的表情来。  
敬人用眼镜布将镜片擦拭干净，问道，“英智接下来准备怎么做？”  
英智放弃地往柔软的办公椅里一靠。  
有什么好准备做的啊。他双眼放空地想。  
敬人和涉显然都误解了什么，向他们解释也没有用，只会越描越黑。还是得先向纺问清楚他送给凛月君的那颗糖是怎么回事，等他把来龙去脉都理清楚了，这个误会自然就澄清了。  
“是误会啊……”他边想边回答敬人的话，“可能应该先去找纺解释清楚吧。”

09.  
学生会长大人的左右手相谈场合。  
“明明说出了恋慕的话语，却得到了冷淡的回应，英智现在看上去很不好受呢。”涉。  
“青叶说那是‘相思病’，或许不是无迹可寻。”敬人。  
“英智说要找前代先生解释清楚？”  
“他打算用‘误会’或者‘生病’的借口遮过去。”  
“真心的吗？”  
“可能他自己都分不清楚。”  
“那在英智想明白以前，就应该尽量不要让他接触到前代先生。”涉恍然大悟地下了结论。  
“我难得要认同一下你这种想法。”敬人点点头。  
“嗯。”  
“嗯。”  
达成了英智并不明白为什么会达成的共识。

10.  
直接来势汹汹地去找纺……做不出来这种事。  
要问他为什么做不出来这种事。  
英智按住自己跳得快要从胸腔里蹦出来的心脏，脸色不正常地发红。  
是生病吗，不是生病，他问过自己的主治医师，没有这样奇怪的病症。  
是魔法吗。他特意把曾经深谙魔术一道的涉掰过来问了一下。  
涉对他比了个心，用跳跃而浪漫的语调说，“世界上真实存在这样的魔法哦！”  
“是爱情啊！”  
英智觉得这问了等于没问。  
……  
可恶。  
英智疲惫地撑住额头，觉得自己这一个星期过得很累。  
他最近格外地难见到纺。  
又是一个星期过去了，甚至没能和纺单独说上超过三句话。  
就算故意制造出一些无意偶遇的机会，也总会因为这样那样的意外而被打断。  
明明过去一年的时光里、他睁眼闭眼都能看见纺在自己面前晃来晃去。明明就算升上三年级了，他刻意不去关注「Switch」的动态，他们最近参加了什么活动报名了什么演出，自己还是莫名其妙地就能知道。  
那时候他只觉得纺蓝色的鸟窝头在自己面前晃得那叫一个心烦，为什么现在反而怎么逮都逮不到他。  
比如在三年级班级教室的楼道里碰见纺的时候。  
纺笑着冲他挥挥手，“日安呀，英智君！”  
英智怔了一下，微笑道，“啊，纺，正好，我有事情要和……”  
敬人跟在他后面从三年级A班的教室里出来，余光一闪就看见了纺。  
“青叶，你昨天登记的图书入库目录我看了，”敬人走上前来，插入了两人之间的对话，“有几个登错的地方，你现在跟我去图书室看看。”  
纺眨了眨眼睛，连连点头，说，“嗯嗯，好！”  
跟着敬人走了。  
走之前还很抱歉地冲英智笑了一下。  
比如在大型活动的舞台下遇见「Switch」的时候。  
英智看着穿着演出服装的「Switch」三个人，有意无意地说了句，“你们竟然也成了点气候了，纺。”  
“那种奚落一样的语气算什么啊，英智君。”纺斜着觑了英智一眼。  
“我没有那个意思哦，”英智笑眯眯地说，“其实我是想和纺说，我……”  
“前——代先生！”  
涉像一只洁白的鸽子，不知道从哪里扑棱棱地飞了过来，落在了纺的面前。  
纵使是习惯了涉的华丽出场方式，英智也呆住了一下。  
“呜哇——！”纺手忙脚乱地把遮住他视线的白色手帕掀开。  
“真是的，请日日树君不要捉弄我啊。”纺苦笑。  
涉对着纺抛了一个wink，神秘兮兮地说，“前代先生，被蒙蔽住眼睛，可能会忽视掉一些不容易注意到的细节哦？”  
“欸？比如？”纺没反应过来，顺着涉的话问。  
涉笑着指了指纺的袖口。  
纺低下头去，动了动自己的袖口，一只鸽子拍动翅膀咻地一声冲了出来。  
“哇！”纺被吓得往后连退了好几步，差点摔倒在地上。  
英智皱了皱眉。他下意识地抬动了一下手臂，涉先他一步拉住纺，稳住纺的身形。  
“Amazing！”  
“真、真是厉害。”纺抚摸着心口，惊魂甫定道，“吓得我心跳都停了一下。”  
“前代先生想学吗？”涉很兴奋地问纺，“我新钻研出来的魔术哦！”  
“那种事情，我猜夏目君会更感兴趣一些……”  
两人你一言我一语地聊起天来。  
在一旁被忽视了很久的英智开口，刚想要说些什么。  
“啊，到前代先生出场的时间了！”涉忽然看了看时间，笑着推着纺去找逆先夏目和春川宙汇合。  
英智站在原地，欲言又止。  
……算了。  
还比如，在花园露台的甜品店遇见纺的时候。  
“下雨了啊。”英智盯着落地窗外淅淅沥沥的雨幕发呆。  
“下雨了呢。”纺坐在他对面笑着附和，被淋湿的头发软趴趴地，看上去没有平时那么乱七八糟。同样被雨淋湿的外套被纺脱下来，内里朝外翻，对折卷起来，为了避免弄湿座位，他把外套抱在怀里。  
英智拿着小匙，装作漫不经心地把面前杯子里的奶油苏打搅来搅去。  
“被困在这里走不了了。”纺有些烦恼，“明明现在要赶快到宗君那边去才行……”  
“这么大的雨，斋宫君会理解的吧？”英智随口道。  
“只能这么希望了。”纺有点垂头丧气的。  
“坐在这里等到雨停为止吧。”英智心情很好。  
可以，甜品店里现在没有和他或者和纺关系密切的人，不用担心被突然杀出来的熟人打断对话。  
为什么有点紧张……  
英智咬了咬嘴唇，脸上不自觉地发烫。这种神情看起来也太奇怪了吧，他又没做什么亏心事。可他一边这么想着，还是不由得把头低了下去。  
“前几次都没有来得及说完，纺，其实……”  
“这么快就停下来了呢！雨！”纺有些兴奋地喊出声。  
英智心里摇了一下。他猛地抬头，顺着纺的目光瞥向窗外。  
雨停了下来。  
云层里透出来几缕稀薄的阳光。  
“抱歉啊，我好像打断你说话了，”纺有点不好意思地挠了挠后脑，“英智君是不是想说些什么呢？”  
“我，”英智眼神有些游移，“不是很重要的事，只是想随便聊聊，关于……”  
“不、不好意思，英智君。”纺露出一个歉意的笑容，然后又一次打断了英智的话。  
“如果不是很重要的事，可以等到之后再说吗？我有点担心宗君那边，现在过去说不定还能赶上预定的时间……”  
英智的额头上微不可察地爆了一个井字。  
“没有关系，你走吧。”英智微笑。  
纺嗯嗯地和英智道歉，收拾了东西就要走。  
走之前犹豫了一下。纺又转过身来，很坦诚地对英智说，“英智君，实在是对不起。”  
“没事。”英智淡然道。  
纺想了想又说，“没有说英智君不如宗君重要的意思。”  
英智：你这话说了还不如不说。

11.  
压垮英智的最后一根稻草叫紫之创。  
还是红茶部的社团活动。  
英智已经不想去找纺了，爱怎么样怎么样吧。  
心累。  
这次反而是纺主动找上来，虽然不是来找他。  
英智、创，两个人正在小花园里聊天赏花喝下午茶。  
——其实凛月也在。  
但凛月在花丛里睡觉，所以红茶部看起来像是只有两个人在一样。  
纺顺着花园小径走过来，试探地喊住英智，冲他打招呼。  
英智抬头，随意地应了一声，“哦，纺啊。”  
应完这声以后没有再说话。  
纺讪讪地收回手。  
创把切好的小蛋糕装盘，放在雪白的餐桌布上，一抬眼就看见正在和英智说话的纺。  
“青叶前辈！”创露出一个笑容来，端着一小盘蛋糕朝着纺跑过去。  
纺看见创，眼睛亮了亮，“创君！你果然在这里！”  
英智：……  
“我们这边正好弄了下午茶的甜品，”创把手里的小盘子递给纺，眼睛弯得像小月牙，“青叶前辈也坐下来一起尝尝吧。”  
“我……”纺接过盘子向创道谢，“打扰你们，没有关系吗？”  
眼神却是不自觉地往英智那里瞟。  
创也跟着很小心地把眼神往英智那里瞟。  
如果只有纺在的话，那他当然可以说什么样的话刺纺都可以。  
但是创君在嘛，也不好让他在一年级的后辈面前下不来台。英智几乎没怎么想，就在心里给自己找好了借……不是，就在心里做出了决定。  
“当然没关系，”他轻轻笑了一下，“坐下来说会儿话吧，纺。”  
虽然我和你也没有什么好说的。  
果然就是没有什么好说，一直是纺和创在说话。  
忽略掉英智似乎不太好，于是创试着把话题往英智身上引，以便英智也能参与进他们的聊天。  
英智却总是简单地回上两句就不再说话，沉默地当一块美丽的背景板。  
说起来他今天已经往茶壶里添了两片方糖，还有三匙蜂蜜，怎么泡出来的茶还是没有味道。英智把手放在壶盖上，有些不解地想。放在平时，这种甜度应该已经足够让他觉得过分甜、甚至甜得他反胃了。  
创有点惶惶不安的，纺却哈哈哈地笑起来，不甚在意地宽慰起创来，“创君不要太紧张哦！英智君只是单纯地不想跟我说话而已。”  
……你知道就好。英智默默地想。  
“咦、咦？”似乎是被纺这样不在意的态度感染，创也变得大胆了一些，他有些好奇地问道，“为什么呢？青叶前辈和会长的关系不好吗？”  
他们的关系到现在，还能用简单的‘好不好’来形容吗。英智接着想。  
“我提了的话英智君会更生气的吧。”纺的笑意更深，轻描淡写地把这个话题略过去。  
你怎么就知道我会更生气，你倒是说啊。  
可惜没有人能听见他的画外音。  
纺和创两个人聊了几句，纺忽然想起了他为什么要来找创君。  
他掏出来一个锦织的小口袋，小口袋里鼓鼓囊囊的，像是装了什么东西。他把锦织口袋往创的手里一塞。  
“之前帮创君缝的护身符，我补好了。”纺冲着创笑了笑。  
创接过纺替他缝好的护身符，激动得两边脸颊都烧红起来，连声地和青叶前辈道谢。  
英智看了看纺，又看了看创，决定把话头扔给创。  
英智开口问创，怎么回事。  
沉默了半天的会长主动开口和他聊天，创赶忙回答起英智的问题来。  
其实不是什么重要的事情。先前创和纺聊天的时候，偶然提到自己最近遇到了些不太好的事，纺便自告奋勇地缝了一个护身符送他。事实证明创那段时间确实走霉运，连纺送给他缝好的护身符都被划开了一道口子，细密的针线断的断散的散，几乎就是被弄坏了。后来纺无意中发现这件事，创便很愧疚地不停和青叶前辈道歉。  
纺笑着说，这算什么大不了的事啊，你把它给我吧，我帮创君补好，缝好了再还给你。  
纺今天就是为的这件事才来红茶部。  
英智听完以后，捧着茶杯“哦”了一声。  
然后他低下头去看捧在手心的茶杯，茶杯里一汪小小的水面倒映出自己的影子。  
他不合时宜地想起来一些、早就该被他扫到垃圾堆里去才对的记忆。

12.  
一年前夏天快过完的那个时候，纺也说过要送他一个护身符来着。  
夏天朝着秋天过渡的时候天气总是反复无常，大抵四五天的闷热，又有那么一两天会特别地冷。换季的时候最容易感冒，英智就断断续续地生了好几场病。  
好痛苦啊，这样的他真的还能够撑到最后吗。  
他的坚持，他的梦想，他认定光辉而明亮的未来。  
那个时候也是纺陪在自己身边，忙得连轴转了还坚持抽空照顾他。英智笑着看纺，眼神空洞洞的，不知道在想什么。  
“你不用把自己逼得那么紧。”反正你马上就会离开我。  
纺同样回给他一个笑容，说，“这些都是我愿意为英智君做的呀。”  
“英智君最近经常生病。”他把毛巾从水里捞出来拧干，走到病床前弯下身，帮英智擦掉他额头上凝结的汗水，“实在太忙了啊，等到忙完这些，我给英智君缝一个护身符。”  
“护身符？”  
“嗯。”纺笑着点头，“写上‘邪魔退散’一类的咒语，或者……唔，‘百病不侵’更合适呢！”  
后来秋天来了，他再也没有机会收到纺承诺过要送他的礼物。

13.  
“纺说过要送我的护身符，最后不知道送到哪里去了。”英智轻声地开口，这句话不知道是说给纺听，还是说给自己听。  
纺愣住。  
创也愣住。  
英智猛地刹住话音，但是话已经说出口，想撤回是撤不回，该听到的人都听到了。  
他在心里抱怨自己最近这常常反复的情绪，怎么一下子就变得敏感而又纤细起来，还不是对谁都这样，似乎是对纺限定。  
脑子里飞过了不太好的记忆。英智不自觉地捂上额头，想起他当着敬人和涉的面鬼使神差地对纺说“我喜欢你”的那一茬来。  
得赶在自己说出下一句意味不明的话之前，把纺带离现场才行。英智想着就站起来走到纺的面前，硬生生拽住纺就往外走。  
“英智君还记得啊，那个护身符，”他把纺拽走的时候，听到纺在他身后笑，“我还以为英智君早就把这种事忘掉了。”  
“……”  
“英智君？”  
“……没收到的礼物，当然会记得。”  
他说话的声音很小，小到立时就被吹散在风里，来不及送到纺的耳边。  
创目瞪口呆地看着眼前快到让他来不及反应的一幕。  
这，要追上去吗？但是总觉得不是他能轻易介入的氛围。  
“不要跟去比较好哦，创~君……♪”  
创愣了愣，转身将目光投向传来声音的花丛。  
“呼……哈……”凛月坐起来，懒洋洋地打了个呵欠，眼神里流露出一丝了然的笑意来。

14.  
会让人产生恋爱感觉的魔法糖果。  
“我今年十七岁，”英智想了想，和纺说，“不是七岁。”  
“嗯。”纺不知道英智想说什么，顺着英智的话诚恳地点点头，“我能看出来。”  
英智面部神经抽动两下。  
“我的意思是说，我不会相信纺这种像在骗小孩子一样的童话故事。”  
“英智君不相信吗？”  
英智没有说话，脸上却写满了“不信”。  
纺看着英智，忽然明白了什么。  
英智有种不好的预感，他直觉纺不会说出合自己心意的话来。  
纺将左手握成拳，往右手的掌心里一敲，问道，“那就是说，英智君是出于本心，才会因为护身符的事情吃醋？”  
英智：……我不是。  
纺“欸”了一声，接着问，“是出于本心，所以总想来找我说话？”  
英智：我没有。  
纺眨了眨眼，又问，“是出于本心，在学生会室的时候，英智君才会忽然说你喜……”  
“纺，”英智打断了纺的话，正色道，“现在我相信世界上存在魔法。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”纺终于忍不住笑起来，他把眼镜向上抬，屈起食指拭了拭眼眶。  
“不好意思，因为英智君难得露出那么有趣的表情，我不小心就和你开起玩笑来了。”  
“但我也……真是有点开心啊，”纺抿了抿唇，眉眼里流露出一片温柔，“英智君竟然会对我产生恋爱的感觉。”  
“幻觉而已。”英智偏过头去，“反正也只可能是因为纺用了这种魔法，所以我也只会喜欢上你而已吧？我劝你还是不要有多余的想法，我根本……”  
说着说着，就没有再听到纺的回音。  
他便一下子停下来，没有办法再接着往下说。  
再说出什么话来，又一次地伤害自己面前这个人……  
这也不可能是如今的他愿意做的事情。  
纺却没注意到他这古怪的沉默。他忽然说，“跟我没有关系哦？”  
“啊？”英智挑挑眉毛，“竟然敢说出这么推卸责任的话，我还真不知道原来纺是这样的人。”  
“不是。”纺笑着摇摇头。  
“因为做出来的糖我自己也吃了啊，”他点了点自己的心口，“如果这样的魔法会让人喜欢上施术者的话，那我应该会变成自恋狂，或者干脆就对我完全没有效果。”  
“所以我觉得，这样的魔法，只是会让人喜欢另一个人的心情变得更加明显、更加容易被察觉而已吧？”  
英智听了这话便愣住。  
“纺也吃了吗？”他问道。  
“尝味道的时候吃了一颗。”  
“可纺看起来根本没有受到影响。”  
纺想了想，认真地说，“那可能是因为，我一直都非常非常喜欢英智君吧。”  
心跳的节奏被这句话强硬地打乱了一拍。  
英智看着纺，莫名觉得呼吸困难，他转过身去背对着纺，抓住自己胸口的绿色领结，难受地往出松了松。  
……纺，不带你这么玩的。

15.  
所以说，到底有没有办法能够纾解这种恋爱感。  
纺有些心虚地别过头去，含含糊糊，闪烁其词。  
英智看穿一切，逼进一步问道，“到底有没有。”  
“有是有的，夏目君的魔法书上也记载了解咒的方法……”  
“说来听听。”  
纺：有句话我不知当讲不当讲……  
英智：不当讲。  
纺看着故意把他的话堵回去的英智，低声地说，“不当讲啊，也行。”  
那就直接行动好了。  
纺的面容忽然贴近，英智的身体一下子僵住。  
根本就，来不及躲开。  
温柔的，柔软的，纺献给他的吻。  
纺放开环绕住英智脖子的双手，有点脸红地笑道，“这样就好了吧，英智君。”  
“……”  
“…………”  
“你给我站住。”英智忽然拉过他的手腕，任性地抱住纺。  
“还没好。”他把脸埋在纺的肩膀上，有点气闷地说。


End file.
